Another Mission
by OldSmoke
Summary: Col. Hargrove sends Jimmy to destroy yet another experimental U-boat.


__

Good morning Lieutenant Patterson! That last Mission to capture Hitler's secret diaries nearly ended quite badly, eh Jimmy? Good thing that you and Eva Braun have the same clothing size. Now that's what I call quick thinking! 

On a more serious note, Allied Intelligence has received word that the Germans have nearly completed an advanced U-Boat prototype that, if you can believe it, is capable of flying out of the water, dropping bombs on a land target and diving back underwater. It's code name is "Dolphin". Now, I don't know about you Jimmy, but I'd be positively terrified if a flying submarine started dropping bombs on me so you can imagine how the average Londoner would feel. If the Germans are allowed to complete this prototype and mass produce it, they may very well be able to win the war. Because of your past experiences in destroying experimental U-Boats, you've been chosen. Patterson, the Dolphin absolutely cannot be allowed to leave it's factory in Germany. You leave at 0400 hours. Good luck! 

No one had seen him slip past the factory gates. Good. Jimmy Patterson silently dashed up against the factory wall. He looked both ways then stuck his head around the corner. With the light of the full moon he could see a guard tower in the distance with a helmeted watchman inside it. Jimmy leaned back and began to search through his pockets for the appropriate weapon. Combat shotgun? No. Bazooka? Maybe if he were closer. Damn it, where was the sniper rifle? He dug deeper. Ah, there it was. He stood up and pulled the narrow gun out of the pocket where he kept all his other weapons and ammo. Jimmy again moved to the corner and took aim at the watchman. Up…a little to the left…he smiled. The American had the guard's helmet right in middle of his crosshairs. He squeezed the trigger. 

*Boom!* Jimmy was always surprised how _loud _the gun was, which was especially strange considering it was always assigned for stealth missions like this one.

The helmet shot straight up into the air. Instantly the German in the tower turned towards Jimmy and began to fire his MP40 submachine gun at him. Jimmy moved back behind the corner and cursed. Sometimes when he took the trouble of aiming a perfect headshot the enemy soldier would die, simple enough. Other times the helmet he'd taken careful aim at would leap a perfect 90 degrees into the air and Jimmy would have to deal with one angry German, like now. 

Patterson crouched and poked his rifle around the corner and fired at a strategically placed oil drum at the base of the watchtower. The explosion blew the tower from it's foundation and toppled over to one side. Jimmy watched and waited, but no soldiers came rushing outside to see what all the gunfire and explosions were about. 

That was another odd thing. Being an OSS agent, Jimmy was often sent on demolition missions that got so loud they rattled Hitler's office windows in Berlin, but for some reason every Nazi in fifty miles didn't come knocking on the train station/secret base/U-boat factory door asking what was going on. 

Jimmy ran from his position towards where the factory door was located. He kept to the shadows, took care to make as little noise as possible when moving and kept his silenced Colt .45 ready. He peered around a corner. He could see the entrance to the factory right by a unmanned machine gun nest. He snuck up to the door and reached for the handle. 

"Alarm!" A German voice shouted in the distance. Jimmy cursed under his breath and fumbled for his Thompson submachine gun. Why had he even bothered? No matter how careful he was, no matter how many precautions he took, he was always discovered for seemingly no reason. 

Within a few seconds three black-clad German soldiers appeared from where Jimmy had come. He took aim and fired. Two of them went down. The third stepped to the side and fired his Kar98 bolt-action rifle right at Jimmy's torso. Patterson's OSS training took over. Time itself seemed to slow down as he bent over backwards and watched as the bullet sailed harmlessly over his head. In one continuous motion he then knelt and fired the Thompson and killed the last soldier. Jimmy slammed a new clip into the now-smoking un and pushed open the door. 

A factory worker came ran towards Jimmy and shot him in the stomach with a Luger pistol. 

Now, Jimmy always knew that he was a little different from other soldiers. During basic training, his comrades on the running track would eventually slow down and stop when they'd had enough, but not Jimmy. After jogging fifty miles at full speed, he felt ready for another fifty the moment he'd stopped. It was the same with getting shot. Other soldiers fell down and screamed when they'd taken an enemy shot but not Jimmy. If he got hit anywhere, from his head to his toes, he'd just grit his teeth and keep fighting. It hurt, true, but it never affected him- he could walk, jump and run as though nothing was wrong. He supposed if he got shot enough he'd die but that's hadn't happened yet and he didn't intend to let it happen. He shot the German worker and moved deeper into the factory. 

There was the dolphin. It looked like a normal submarine but with a pair of mechanical wings crudely welded to the sides. Around it's body he could the red boxes that throbbed like heartbeats marking where he was to attach the demolition charges. He moved up to one of them and pushed the square button. Nothing happened. Jimmy frowned. He must be too far away. He walked right up against the red box and pushed square again. A TNT charge suddenly appeared on the ship's hull. He did this three more times. When he'd placed the final charge a ticking stopwatch appeared in the upper right hand corner of his vision. Jimmy ran for the exit and reached it just as the watch reached zero. There was a loud explosion behind him. His vision started to fade to black, which meant the mission was now over and, If he'd remembered to kill…ahem, "neutralize" at least 90% percent of the enemies and his life gauge was at least three quarters full he'd win of those Medals of Honor. Sometimes it was good to be Jimmy Patterson. 


End file.
